


A Day in the Life of an Overworked College Superhero

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick attempts to sit through a class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of an Overworked College Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a prompt on my new favorite roleplaying community, musing_way. (Yes, I know it's Dreamwidth, I still am not moving my regular stuff there, promise, but this is RPing and I did have an invite I could use to make an account.) Anyway, I liked it so much I decided to repost it here as a fic. Beta'd by julius12. Hope y'all enjoy!

Dick was actually in class for once. Late, yes. And he hadn't done his homework, of course, but he was there. He put his stuff down in the seat next to Jen, his girlfriend. She smiled at him, but Dick was too busy thinking about the drug ring he was trying to bust to notice. They'd gotten away last night, but he was pretty sure he could get them. It was too bad he couldn't be out there _now._ He'd gotten a picture of the license plate, but by the time he got out tonight, they'd probably be gone.

Dick realized Professor Klein had been talking for a while already and Dick was just staring off into space and not paying attention. He opened his notebook and started taking notes.

Notes that quickly turned into doodles. Nothing specific, wouldn't do to be drawing a full scale battle plan in his school notebook, but his bike along the bottom of the page; a bird that was _probably_ not a Robin, but Dick's art wasn't good enough that he could tell the difference; a pointy-eared cowl with a pretty face and curly hair spilling out the back... he was missing note again. He turned the page and looked up at the blackboard.

He felt something prodding his leg. He glanced over at Jen. She smiled and handed him a note. He opened it.

_Hey, Dick. Missed you last night. Coming over tonight? ♥ Jen._

Oh, he'd said he'd study with her! He'd forgotten. And anyway, he'd been busy with the drug bust. Not that he regretted that, but he really was the worst boyfriend ever. And it wasn't like he _could_ make it up to her tonight. He had to follow up on his lead.

He scrawled his reply. _Sorry, really need to study. Think I might be falling behind._ He passed it back to her and turned back to the front, pretending he couldn't see the disappointed look on her face. He really needed to pay attention. Okay, something about contracts. Right. He really, really cared. He yawned a little. This class was important. He needed to pass. Then he could graduate and go work in WayneCorps or something and make a lot of money to support his crime-fighting. It was great. He yawned. The teacher said something about modules and he realized that was exactly why Wally's feet never burned up when he was running on pudding and Jen was shaking his arm and dammit, he'd just slept through class.

"You know, it's a wonder you're not failing, boy-of-mine," she said as they walked out of the class. "If you want me to, I can help you with the studying tonight? Some of us stayed awake to take notes."

"Sorry, Jen. I really wish I could. But I have a feeling we might end up doing less studying than if I work by myself." He was lying to her, but when _wasn't_ he lying to her? He offered her an arm. "But let me buy you a milkshake and a burger now to make up for it."

Jen smiled and took his arm. "Don't know why I put up with you, Mr. Grayson. But sure, let's get that milkshake."

Dick stopped to kiss her quickly, then started walking with her. He'd really rather be out there as Robin, though. This would take more valuable time when he could be getting closer to busting that drug ring. Or getting his stupid business homework done. Or even _sleeping._ If only the day had a few more hours.

"You will be in class tomorrow, right?" Jen asked.

"I'll try," Dick said. Sure, he'd be there. Ready to make it through another boring class filled with things he either already knew or didn't care about, to face the teacher's disapproving frowns at how obviously inattentive he was to his schoolwork, to drive Jen crazy with his failure to ever be there, to miss out on valuable street time, to attempt to pretend school mattered to him as more than just something he was _supposed_ to be doing.

Sure, he'd be there, but sometimes he wondered why he didn't just quit and be Robin full time.


End file.
